A Phonecall From A Lonely Detective
by magentacr
Summary: Set between S3 episodes 2&3, beware spoilers. With John away on his honeymoon, and Molly having made it clear her assistance was a one-off, Sherlock finds someone else to take on cases with him. Until he finds out where she works, and he finds himself in a romance that isn't, in order to secure himself a new ally.
1. The Phonecall

**AN: Set between series 3 episodes 2 and 3, so spoilers for both. Even though I actually wrote this ****_before_**** seeing episode 3, I decided not to post it until after I'd seen it, just in case it wouldn't fit, then was delighted to find out it fit perfectly. **

**As usual I own nothing.**

* * *

It was just gone 9am the morning after John and Mary's wedding, when Janine crept quietly down the stairs and let herself out of the hotel she wasn't even staying in. She'd never done the walk of shame in a bridesmaids dress before, and it made her more than a bit conspicuous. She should have brought a change of clothes to the reception, or at least, she'd have to remember that for next time.

She had just got settled in to the back of a taxi, and given them her address, when her phone started ringing. She pulled it out and checked the screen. The number on her screen wasn't one she recognised. It didn't look like some kind of sales number, more like a personal line. It couldn't have been last night's love affair, as he'd presumptuously put his number into her phone book, so his name would have come up, and she hadn't given her number to anyone else at the wedding (as much as she was tempted to), so who could it be? She answered cautiously.

"Hello?"

_"Good Morning Janine. I trust you enjoyed the rest of your evening last night. Do you think you'll be seeing him again?"_

Janine smiled at the unmistakable baritone of the Best Man's voice. She knew his reputation as the famous detective, and had seen last night that he was as good as was reported. And she didn't mind at all that he had got her number, as she had been flirting with the idea of slipping it in his pocket on a napkin all night. Turns out she hadn't needed too, so rather than asking how, she answered his own question.

"Not sure yet. Probably not. I may not be able to read people like you, Mr Holmes, but I get the feeling he might be the clingy type. I don't do clingy, I'm a bit more…"

_"Promiscuous?"_ Sherlock suggested

"I was going to say free spirited." She said with minor indignation. Not that she was really that offended. She knew what she was and she'd been called far worse. It was like water off a duck's back to her.

_"A moderately accurate self-assessment. Anyway, what are your plans for today?"_

"Haven't got any. What are you suggesting?" She asked, her smile widening and her voice taking on a more flirty tone.

_"Just had a client pop in, wants me to investigate a break in, apparently the only things stolen were a box of matches, an iron and a golf club. I like to have someone to talk to when I go on case, and since John is currently away on his long weekend romp, I seem to have a vacancy. Interested? We could get dinner together afterwards. See where things go."_

"Will there be more dancing lessons?" Janine teased, twirling a lock of her hair round her finger.

There was a slight pause.

_"If you're good, maybe."_

The cab started to slow, and Janine looked out the window to see they were in her street.

"Okay, let me just get changed and I'll be right over. What was the address?"

* * *

PostAN: I know I'm supposed to be a Sherlolly shipper, but don't please don't throw me overboard, or make me walk the plank for this, I do still want them together in the end, I just loved Janine so much at the wedding, that this happened. And then she was with Sherlock in the episode and I kinda hated a bit for stealing him away when Molly was free again (hooray). So yeah, I'm still Sherlolly.


	2. First Date Part 1

_AN: Due to popular demand, this is now going to be a multi-chap (hooray)! I have no idea how long, or how regularly I'll be able to update (usually I try have a plan if I'm going to do a chapter a day, but since this was quite spontaneous I have no plan) so we'll just have to see where it goes. :) Thanks to everyone who read/favourited/followed and reviewed this fic, for inspiring me to take it further._

* * *

**First Date Part 1**

"So what next, handsome? You've solved a burglary, a kidnapping and a fake suicide all in 6 hours. Plenty of time for a murder before turning in." Janine joked, hanging off Sherlock's arm as he escorted her down the street away from his latest solved case.

"Maybe not today. I believe I promised you dinner." Sherlock reminded her, not being able to hide his smile at her praise. Fortunately they were just around the corner from Angelo's. Free food was always good when he was 'treating' someone else. He just hoped Angelo wouldn't pull the trick with the candle again; he didn't need Janine getting the wrong end of the stick. He was test running her as a crime-solving companion, it was _not_ a date.

"Ooh, this place is nice. Is this where you take all the women?" Janine flirted as they walked into the restaurant.

"Actually, you would be the first woman I've brought here." Sherlock corrected, directing her to his usual table and pulling out her chair for her.

"I could get used to this. Usually it's me pulling out chairs for people."

Yes, her comment confirmed it. Sherlock had already guessed that she was some kind of personal assistant by the way she had acted during the day's activities. When she wasn't flirting relentlessly between cases, she had actually been professionally subservient during, waiting on him as though ready to provide anything he asked for, as she would for her employer.

"I figured as much. You're a PA, but who for, would I recognise the name?" Sherlock asked as he took his seat opposite her, curiosity getting the better of him. It had to be someone fairly important, as she was clearly well-paid going by her clothes.

"Probably. Charles Augustus Magnussen. He's the owner of-"

"Several newspapers, among… other things." Sherlock finished for her. Unobservant as she was, she probably wouldn't notice him swallowing, as his mouth dried at the very mention of the name, though she might notice the way his eyes widened slightly, before his gaze turned inwards, pulling up everything his mind palace had on her employer.

He knew the name alright, he knew exactly who Charles Augustus Magnussen was, and what he did. There was a small room of his mind palace dedicated to keeping track of Magnussen, and what he was up to, such as the upcoming enquiry into his dealings with the Prime Minister. He was well aware that as his own fame grew, it was only a matter of time before Magnussen came to him, seeking to gain power over him. Perhaps keeping Janine close could be useful, for when that day came.

These thoughts took less than a second to pass through Sherlock's brain. Then came the observations. Despite her casual tone when telling the name of her employer, there was a slight discomfort in her eyes, and in the way she unfolded her napkin. So Magnussen played his games with her too then. Obviously; a man in his position couldn't afford to trust anyone and PA was a trusted position. He would have to know the pressure point of whoever was in the position for security. Sherlock wondered; would Janine trust him enough to tell him?

Without missing a beat in the conversation, Sherlock glanced about, before leaning in, lowering his voice and asking with feigned innocent curiosity;

"What's he like to work for?"

This time it was the subconscious biting of her lip that confirmed Sherlock's hypothesis on her discomfort. Her eyes flicked about the restaurant, making sure there was no-one close enough to her hear, as she mirrored Sherlock in leaning closer and lowering her voice.

"To be honest, he is a bit of a weirdo. He gives me the creeps." She hesitated, on the verge of telling him something deeper, then seemed to decide against it, leaning back in her chair and her voice returning to normal volume "But then work is work. Pays well at least."

"Yes, I see that." Sherlock agreed, exaggerating his disappointment in a pout as he also leaned back. "Not a wage I could compete with. Shame, I rather enjoyed your assistance today."

"It's probably for the best. Burglaries are one thing, but I don't know if I could assist you on an actual murder; blood and bodies are a bit much for me." She laughed, before softening her smile and reaching across the table, resting her hand on his arm. "No reason we can't see each other outside of work though."

The world around him seemed to stop. It was decision time. Sherlock could remove her hand from his arm, remind her that he was married to his work, banish her to the friend zone, and risk not having her on his side when he needed her. Or he could heartlessly lead her on, secure her as an asset in the event Magnussen came for him, and most likely, one day break her heart.

"No, no reason at all." He told her with his most dazzling smile, laying a warm hand over hers and watching her eyes light up with delight, while the part of his mind palace that spoke in John's voice called him every bad name under the sun.


	3. First Date Part 2

**First Date Part 2**

"So. How am I doing?" Janine asked, a cheeky glint in her eye as she slowly wound the spaghetti around her fork, her eyes catching the light of the dancing candle Angelo had provided them with.

"How… At what?" Sherlock asked, his brow scrunching in confusion. Had he missed something? As tempting as it was to tune out some of her meaningless chatter during dinner, he thought he had been doing a good job of being attentive to her. Perhaps he hadn't?

Janine chuckled at his confusion. "You promised me more dancing lessons if I was good, remember? So… have I been good?"

The corner of Sherlock's cheek turned up as he caught on. "I suppose." He sighed with fake reticence, before allowing a fuller smile to spread across his face, and a brief chuckle to escape him. The perfect level of flirtatiousness he calculated. "When did you want to begin?"

Janine's face flushed slightly as she glanced about the restaurant. "Not here!" She giggled, giving his arm a playful slap. "I was thinking when we got home."

"I see." Sherlock nodded, making a show of finishing up his wine. "Your place or mine?"

"Definitely yours." Janine answered quickly. "That's my rule."

"You prefer to find out as much about a man that you can before giving away anything about yourself." Sherlock deduced, before raking her up and down with his gaze. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I knew more about you than you could ever learn about me by my flat, the second I set eyes on you."

"That is so sexy." Janine grinned, returning the favour and letting her gaze run up and down him as she took a bite of her food. It took all Sherlock's self-control not to flinch as he felt her foot sliding up and down his shin. Not that it was unpleasant just… unexpected.

* * *

When the pair emerged from the restaurant a little while later, arm in arm, they were far too focused on each other to see the face watching them from inside the passing cab. The shocked face of a pathologist on her way home from a late shift at Bart's. Molly Hooper had thought she was over Sherlock, but as she passed by and saw him, on what was clearly a date with another woman, she realised that she'd been lying to herself all along. She still loved him, and she was jealous, so jealous, of the woman now on his arm.

Not that she could resent the woman for it. She had seen it in Sherlock's eyes, across the crowded dance floor at John and Mary's wedding; the loneliness. She had felt in her heart that she should have gone after him, but instead had stayed with her fiancé, the man she felt she should love. Her hesitation was her own fault, and she couldn't blame anyone else, for not making the same mistake.

But just because she was too late for Sherlock, should she still keep living the lie that she was over him? Should she still marry Tom, who would never truly have her heart the way Sherlock did? She had a lot of thinking to do when she got home.

* * *

"Well this is…" Janine started, struggling to find a polite term for what a tip the flat was. She laughed as she caught Sherlock's eye.

"I know, I'm not the tidiest of people. Believe it or not there is some order to it… though it seems I am the only one who has ever been able to understand it. Mrs Hudson comes up and tidies occasionally, but it never lasts." Sherlock explained, moving a few things around and trying to neaten it up.

"This is why you were waiting for me outside this morning, wasn't it?" Janine guessed, hanging up her coat, and waiting for Sherlock to stand still long enough to get his.

"Perhaps." Sherlock said. Actually, he'd been in a rush to get going, but if she wanted to think he was worried about impressing her, so be it. He was a little surprised at her taking his coat, but was more than happy to let her. It certainly felt nice to be waited on. He make his way to the CD rack and started flicking through CD's. "So, what would you like to dance to? Mozart? Bach?..."

"Um…. Not really much of a classical music kinda gal." Janine told him with a bit of a grimace. "What other kinds of dance can you do? Obviously waltz, and… I'm guessing some ballet by that fantastic pirouette you did. What else?"

"What are you asking?" Sherlock asked, his eyes alight at the challenge and his voice dropping in pitch.

Janine smiled and spotting his laptop on the desk, flipped it open.

"Password?"

Sherlock leaned over and typed it for her, too fast for to see if she was trying.

"We'll have to work on that." She muttered, opening up an internet browser and going to one of her favourite music streaming websites to find something more suitable. She raised her eyes hesitantly to Sherlock's as the Latin-American beat started pumping from the speakers.

"So, Salsa is your thing is it?" Sherlock grinned, taking her hand and leading her into the middle of the room where there was more space.

"Not yet, but I'd like it to be. OooH!" She squealed, as Sherlock pulled her close by the waist, before sliding his hand up to rest on her shoulder, the other still entwined with hers. He guided her expertly to the music, steering her with his firm arms and nudges of his hips, while whispering directions low in her ear.

When he pulled back to meet her eyes, he was highly satisfied by the dilation of her pupils, focused solely on him. Seduction was an easy game really. Not that he intended on taking things any further, certainly not tonight at least; but it was nice to know the skills were intact, since he didn't employ them often. Janine was certainly his now; it was whether that would prove useful, or potentially hazardous that was the question.

A question he couldn't care less about right now, with the beat pulsing through his body, moving him and Janine with it, a duet of bodies, dangerously close for his peace of mind. Thinking could wait until later. Right now, he was dancing.

* * *

_AN: Naturally I had to get some Sherlolly in there ;) Thanks again for all the support for this story, particularly all you guests who I can't PM to thank personally :D_


	4. The Morning After

**The Morning After**

Janine was awoken by a gasp and a soft thud. Her eyes snapped open, bewildered at first as to where she was. Then she remembered. She and Sherlock had danced late into the evening. She had finally pulled away, exhausted, and staggered to the sofa to rest and get her breath back. Sherlock had been beaming, only a little out of breath, and looking like he could go on all night. He had taken pity on her though, and suggesting that it was too late and she looked too tired to go home, had brought her a blanket and pillow so she could sleep on the sofa.

Which is where she now was, facing a startled Mrs Hudson, who had dropped the tea tray she was carrying in surprise. Thankfully nothing had broken, but it did make an awful mess.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting…" The elderly lady quickly apologised, stooping to pick up the mess.

"Oh. No, sorry, it's my fault. Here, let me…" Janine jumped up from the sofa, hurrying over to help.

"Oh, how kind of you. Let me just go get some cloths…" Mrs Hudson rushed away to the kitchen, coming back with a damp tea towel, passing it down to Janine to mop up the stain on the rug from the spilt tea, while she took the now empty mug and tray out of the way.

"Thank you dear. Sorry again for waking you, you think I'd be used to it by now, people coming and going all the time. Are you here for a case, love?" Mrs Hudson asked as they finished up.

"No actually I'm um… I went on a date with Sherlock yesterday, and you know how it is, I ended up staying a bit late and then… staying over. We met at the wedding, remember? I'm Janine."

Mrs Hudson stared at her in wide-eyed shock, before blurting out; "Sherlock? On a _date_? With a **_Woman_**?" and laughing "First John, now Sherlock, what is this world coming to?"

Janine laughed nervously, her eyes flitting about for a second. "Does he not… usually date women?"

"Well… no, he doesn't usually date at all." Mrs Hudson explained, "Well, there was that one woman, Miss Adler, I think her name was, I'm not sure if they were actually dating or not, but she did text him a lot. And he was so sad when she died, until it turned out she wasn't really dead of course. It was all very confusing. She wasn't very good for him I don't think. And of course there was him and John, who knows what was going on there. They kept denying being a couple, but the way they went around together, and they certainly argued like an old married couple, and I caught them dancing one time, behind closed curtains. But then John is married to Mary now, so maybe it was nothing. Anyway, I hope things work out well for you, dear. I'd better go get him another cuppa, he'll be up any minute."

"What time is it?" Janine asked, looking around for her phone, before remembering it was in her coat pocket and heading over to get it.

"Nearly nine, dear." Mrs Hudson answered from the kitchen.

Janine swore loudly, then quickly apologised to Mrs Hudson for her language.

"Don't you worry, dear, I've heard far worse." Mrs Hudson assured her.

"Oh, I'm gonna be late for work." Janine moaned as she threw on her coat, and scanned the apartment for a pen and paper to leave Sherlock a note. "And I'm gonna have to go home and change first, I can't go in like this."

"Best hurry then. Don't worry, I'll let Sherlock know why you had to rush off."

"Thank you, Mrs Hudson. I'll see you around." Janine sighed, dashing out the door and down the stairs. Mrs Hudson just smiled and shook her head fondly as she made the tea.

When Sherlock emerged from his room 10 minutes later, already fully dressed, he found Mrs Hudson folding the blanket on the sofa, where Janine had slept.

"She left." He stated, blankly, picking up his tea from the table.

"Yes dear, said she was going to be late for work. You never told me-"

"Pity." Sherlock spoke over her, taking another sip of his tea as he made his way to get his coat and scarf. "Still, never mind. I've just had a call from Lestrade, he has a body he wants me to check out. Thanks for the tea, Mrs Hudson." And with that he was gone, leaving his cup hanging on the coat rack by the handle.

"But you never explained… oh never mind." Mrs Hudson sighed, taking the teacup down and retreating back to her flat.

Molly bit her lip, watching Sherlock examine the body on the table between them. She twisted her engagement ring round and round her finger. She still hadn't decided what to do about Tom yet. When she heard Sherlock was coming down that morning she had thought talking to him about it might help, but now he was here she couldn't think what to say, and couldn't force the words out of her mouth when she did think of anything.

Sherlock sighed, not taking his eyes off the body. "Molly, it's obvious there is something on your mind, so either say what you're going to say, or drop the thought process altogether. You're irritating when you're trying to make a decision."

"I saw you, last night. With a woman. It… it looked like you were on a date." Molly blurted in reaction to his words, flushing with embarrassment.

"That's because I was." Sherlock answered succinctly, moving around the body with his magnifying glass.

Molly's lips pressed together in a straight line, while she tried to decide how to word her next question.

"But you… don't date. You've never shown any interest in dating. Why now?"

"Oh you know, John has Mary now, you have Tom. I thought it was about time I found someone too." He answered casually, as if that was a normal thing for him to say.

But Molly didn't question his change of heart. To her it only confirmed what she had thought last night when seeing him, about the loneliness she had seen in his eyes at the wedding.

"If… if I didn't have Tom -"

"But you do." Sherlock cut her off, still without looking at her.

"I know, but… if I didn't -"

"But. You. **Do**." Sherlock repeated, this time looking up into her eyes with a piercing gaze, his tone clearly final. After a long tense moment he snapped his magnifying glass shut, standing up straight. "I think I've seen all I need to here. Text me the results from the blood tests when you get them back." He instructed, before turning on his heel and leaving the morgue in a swish of his coat.

Molly sighed, more confused about Sherlock Holmes than she had ever been before.

* * *

_AN: Sorry for the lack of interaction between Sherlock and Janine in this chapter, but I felt these scenes had to be done. Thanks again to all my readers/reviewers/followers and favouriters (and yes I know thats not a real word, but I didn't want to leave them out since there wasn't a word for them)_


	5. Her Place

** Her Place**

"So, what do you think?" Janine asked, waving her hand over her flat once they had got in from their second date, and taken off their coats and shoes.

Sherlock's lip quirked. People who knew him well tended to avoid that phrase where it came to personal matters, knowing full well the complete and honest truth that would result.

"How nice of you to clean up for me, though you needn't have bothered."

"Who said I cleaned for you?"

"The skirting boards. Dust all around the top of them. Your carpet has been vacuumed today, just before you came out judging by the practically uninterrupted lines in the carpet. If you were in the habit of vacuuming regularly, you would also take care to do your skirting boards when going around the edges. Also there's the stack of unsorted mail and papers on the top shelf where you thought I wouldn't be able to see them – you forgot I was that much taller than you and in fact have a good view of the shelf. And then there are the DVDs, most of which are in alphabetical order, except for the 3 on the end, most likely because they were scattered around on the TV stand this morning, and you quickly shoved them up there when dashing about trying to tidy. Your stove is in pristine condition, almost brand new, except it's not, that model is at least a couple of years old. Unlike your microwave, which is about 6 months old, but far more used than the oven. Oh you've wiped down the door and I guess the inside out, but there's always a little grease build up on the buttons that people forget about when cleaning. So you mostly live off microwave meals and/or takeaway, and only cook properly on special occasions. Most likely this is because you don't actually spend a lot of time at home – the sofa cushions are almost perfectly plump, like when they're new and haven't moulded to their owners form yet, probably because you rarely sit on them. The little decorative cushions on them though, those are well loved. You like a lot of cushions in your bed and that's where they usually live, except you bought them out here today to make the flat look homelier." He dropped down onto the sofa casually, spreading his arms out across the back of it and smirking at his host. "Am. I. Right?"

Janine let out a big breath. "So, don't bother next time, gottcha." She walked into the open kitchen, grabbing a bottle of wine and two glasses before joining him on the sofa. "Wine?"

"We just had some at the restaurant."

"No reason we can't have more." Janine quipped in return.

"_Touché_." Sherlock agreed, allowing her to open the wine and pour them both a glass. "I do believe you are trying to intoxicate me." He observed, picking up his glass and taking a sip. Not bad, though not what he would have chosen himself.

"Problem with that?" Janine asked cheekily, her hand resting on his knee.

Sherlock just smirked in response, before putting down his wineglass, pulling out the cushion behind him and turning it over in his hands. "You know, this cushion being out here tells me more than just the fact your sofa is rarely used."

"Does it now? Go on then, what else does it say?" Janine asked, leaning closer.

"It tells me that you also cleaned your bedroom." He replied smugly, stopping his fiddling and picking up his wine glass once again. "Which would suggest I'll be going in there at some point. You plan for me to spend the night."

"Seems only fair. I did spend the night at yours the other day."

"True, but I suspect your intentions are far less honourable than mine were." He took her wineglass out of her hand, placing both his and hers back on the table and turning to face her better on the sofa, a serious look in his eye, coupled with slight embarrassment. "Janine, I understand that you may have very few qualms about having sex after so short a period of acquaintance, but I do. You should understand that this is one of the few areas where I adhere to the strong moral code I was raised with."

"Didn't seem like that when we were dancing." Janine joked, though her smile was understanding.

Sherlock gave a shy smile "Yes well… I always have preferred to dance the fine line when it comes rules, even my own. But there are some lines that even I won't cross."

"I understand" Janine nodded "You really are a proper gentleman, aren't you Sherlock? If it wasn't for your rather obnoxious way of spilling everyone's secrets for them, you'd be the perfect man."

"You love it when I do that." Sherlock pointed out with a sly grin peeking over the top of his wine glass.

"Are you saying you're _my_ perfect man?" Janine said, returning his cheeky smile.

"I'd like to think so." Sherlock said, before becoming serious once again. "Janine I… if you don't know my reputation, then I'm sure John will tell you that I don't usually do this. In fact I never do this, you are the first woman I've ever done _this_ with… so I guess what I'm trying to say is…" He hung his head, digging in his mind palace for an image to bring the perfect flush to his cheeks, "It takes someone rather special to capture my attention this way. If you understand what I mean. Sorry if I'm not making a lot of sense, this is all a bit new to me."

He laughed shyly, then raised his eyes once more to hers to see her nodding, her hand on her heart and her eyes glistening.

Hook, line and sinker.

* * *

_AN: Oh manipulative Sherlock is __so__ fun to write. Thanks again guys, you know why._


	6. Wrong Side of the Bed

**The Wrong Side of the Bed**

Sherlock awoke the next morning in Janine's bed and in her arms, feeling incredibly dirty. Not that they'd done anything more than kiss on the sofa and sleep besides one another in the large and decidedly too soft bed, but still Sherlock felt uncomfortable.

Perhaps it was guilt, for leading her along so heartlessly when he in fact felt little for her, though he didn't dislike her, like he did so many others. But why should that bother him now, he hadn't had such a problem with it last night, when he was lip-locked with her for a rather obscene amount of time on the sofa. And he had never felt guilty for manipulating others feelings for him in the past, as he had with Molly Hooper many-a-time.

Perhaps it was more physical. He had misused and abused his body in many ways over the years, but never this way before. He had always been a little stand-offish physically, not much of a one for hugs, though he put up with them from some. And of course he made exceptions for physicality where dancing was concerned. But he had never done this before, for a case or otherwise. Why would he need to, when usually a charming smile and compliment was all it took to have most women tripping over themselves to please him? But he had calculated it would take more than that with Janine, so that was what he was doing. It was logical. And his body was only transport after all. Why should it bother him?

Whatever the reason for it, he definitely felt in need of a good shower. He gently peeled himself out of Janine's arms, heading for her en-suite.

"I assume there are fresh towels in here for me to use." He threw over his shoulder.

"Uh-huh" Janine assented from the bed, still half-asleep.

In the bathroom, Sherlock turned the shower on, waited for it to warm up, and then increased the temperature to almost scalding. Stepping in he let out a groan of relief; nothing helped focus a racing mind like a little physical discomfort. He just stood for some time and let the hot water wash away the dirty feeling he awoke with before turning the water down to a more comfortable level to wash with, trying to select the least girly of the many shampoos and soaps laid out.

He was right in the middle of washing his hair when the door swung open, and Janine strolled in, casting him a smile before rummaging through the cabinet.

"Don't mind me, just getting a few bits."

There were times when Sherlock was very grateful for his ability to maintain a strict poker face, his features not betraying his alarm. Forcing his features into a soft and hopefully genuine looking smile was a bit harder, but somehow he managed it.

"No problem." He said. And why should it be? She'd already seen most of him, as not wanting to crinkle his shirt and suit trousers he had had no choice but to strip down to his boxers to sleep last night. What difference did one piece of clothing make?

"Don't take too long, I need a shower before work too y'know." Janine told him as she left again.

Dropping the fake smile, Sherlock turned up the temperature of the water again, and scrubbed like he had never scrubbed before.

* * *

Janine felt like she was floating. She had since Sherlock's confession last night. She wondered how many people knew about the sweet and innocent interior hidden behind the arrogant intelligence and emotionless mask. He was everything she could possibly want, and he was hers. Was it too early to say she loved him? No, she decided, if this wasn't love, then what was?

"What time do you need to be at work?" That luxurious voice rumbled behind her, and she turned to see him emerging from the steamy bathroom, a towel wrapped low around his skinny waist, as he ruffled his hair with another, drying those glorious curls.

"Nine O'clock." Janine replied, with feigned nonchalance as she went to pass him on her way to the bathroom.

"I'll escort you." Sherlock offered, his eyes warmly following her and capturing her waist as she tried to pass him, dropping a quick kiss to her lips.

"You'd better let me get ready then." She playfully rebuked him, slipping out of his arms and into the bathroom. As soon as the door was closed she leaned back against it, cheeks glowing and grinning like an idiot.

Oh yes, she was in love.

* * *

_AN: Bit of an angsty one that one, but there you go. Sorry it was running a bit late today. Thanks again, you know who you are ;P_


	7. The Game Is On

**The Game Is On**

It had almost been a month that Sherlock and Janine had been dating, and Sherlock was beginning to question the wisdom of getting into this relationship so fast. So far there had been no sign of an incoming threat from Magnussen, and therefore no actual need for his relationship with Janine, besides company, which he had to admit, since he hadn't seen John since the wedding, was almost welcome. It was tiring though, having to keep up the act of being in love with her. Already she was subtly pressuring him for steps he wasn't ready to take yet, and she had also started calling him by a rather irritating pet name, though it was almost worth it to hear her butchering Mycroft's name as well. He would have to invite his dear big brother over some time, so he could hear it with his own ears.

He was wrapped in her arms on the sofa at 221b, kissing her intently while ignoring a film on the telly, and internally debating whether or not this relationship would ever be fruitful or not, when there was a knock on the door to the flat, and a cough, causing them to break apart.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt your evening, but I was rather hoping to speak with Mr Holmes on an important and… rather confidential matter. Mr Holmes, I need your help."

Sherlock stood up, straightening his jacket and glancing his client up and down to deduce if the matter was worth his time or not. She was clearly a woman of importance, clearly rather upset about something, though attempting to appear calm. She was also clearly an upright, law abiding woman, and yet she seemed to be under threat somehow. The side of her face was slightly red, her makeup displaced, where she had clearly scrubbed it from something unpleasant. He fought the quirk of his lips; if he wasn't mistaken, this had Magnussen written all over it.

"Of course. Janine, if you wouldn't mind giving us a little privacy."

Janine stood hesitantly, stopping by Sherlock's shoulder. "You want me to leave?"Hoop

"Or you could wait in my room. Make yourself comfortable. I'll be as quick as I can" He murmured to her. She nodded and walked away, casting a smile over her shoulder at him, and a thumbs-up. Sherlock nodded and watched her leave, waiting until he heard his bedroom door close behind her before turning back to his visitor. "Sorry about that, please take a seat." He offered, gesturing to the sofa, as he pulled out the desk chair and settled himself opposite.

* * *

Janine poked her head out of Sherlock's room as soon as she heard the downstairs door go again, signalling their visitor leaving. She had taken Sherlock's advice about 'making herself comfortable' and helped herself to one of his shirts to wear instead of the nighty she wore at home, so wanted to be sure it was just her and Sherlock before emerging entirely. She could still hear his voice talking to someone, but as he paced the living room and came into view from the hall, she saw that he was just on the phone.

"Tomorrow at 11 o'clock sounds fine. Yes, and please pass on my gratitude for his agreeing to meet with me at such short notice. Thank you. Goodbye." He hung up the phone, staring at it for a few seconds before raising his eyes to hers and nodding her over to him, wrapping her in his embrace.

"Sorry about that." He murmured. "Clients… you know how it is."

"Mm… should I be jealous?" Janine joked, returning his embrace.

"If you like, but I wouldn't recommended it; it's unnecessarily stressful." He joked in return, brushing a stray hair out of her face. His smile didn't reach his eyes though, already far away and a little worried.

"Everything okay?" Janine asked, putting a hand on his cheek to bring him back to the present.

Sherlock sighed, giving her a squeeze round the middle. "Just a night in together, that's all I wanted."

Janine took in his words, let them sink in with a heavy feeling. "But that's not happening it is?"

Sherlock shook his head, "I'm sorry, this case can't wait" he told her sliding out of her grasp and slinking away towards the bedroom to change. Janine followed to change back and go home, but Sherlock caught her wrist as she bent to pick up the first piece of her clothing, meeting her eye. "Please, Janine. I don't know how long this is going to take me, but it would mean a lot to me if you would be here when I return."

"Okay but… you know I have work tomorrow."

"Thank you. I'll be back before then, I promise. And I promise I will make this up to you." He told her, sincerity dripping off him as he put on the last of his disguise.

"You'd better." She said with a wink

Sherlock gave her a small smile at this, coming closer again for a quick kiss before slipping away again towards the door.

"Don't wait up."

* * *

_AN: so here we are, at the beginning of the episode, and not far from the end of this fic, probably jus ta few more chapters. Thank you for your continued support in comments, favorites and follows :)_


	8. A Rather Unusual Day

**A Rather Unusual Day**

Janine awoke to the sound of voices and movements coming from the kitchen. Was Sherlock back, with others? If he was back, surely he would have come in and said good morning? But if it wasn't him, who else was crashing around the flat? Careful to make as little noise as possible, Janine crept out of bed and over to the door, pressing her ear against it to listen.

"Urg, this place is a mess" A strange woman's voice said.

"Oh I've seen it worse, count yourself lucky we haven't found any body parts… yet." A man replied.

"Body parts?!"

"All right you lot." A familiar voice rang out; Mycroft, or Myc as she liked to think of him. "Keep searching, I'm going to wait for him downstairs, he should be back any minute."

Searching? Searching for what? Had Sherlock stolen one of his brothers top secret, high security identity badges again? Or something else, equally important. She would have to have words with him about his kleptomania one of these days.

Sure enough, as Myc had said, a few minutes later she could heard Sherlock shout from downstairs, and the thud of his footsteps as he stormed up into the flat. She could barely make out the continuing muffled argument between him and his brother, until the latter started to approach the door.

"So, why would a man who has never knowingly closed the door without the direct orders of his _Mother_ bother to do so on this occasion?"

Janine hastily backed away from the door, her head whipping around looking for somewhere to hide. She dashed behind the bed as the doorknob turned, but thankfully it was released again without opening. Still, Janine decided it would be best to lay low for a while until everyone left. She heard the door go twice before hearing Sherlock's voice calling something about 'my room', and deciding it was probably something like 'it's safe to come out my room' headed towards the door.

She opened it to find a very shocked looking John staring at her. So maybe it was 'stay out of my room'. Awkward…

* * *

Janine glanced at the clock on the wall as Mr Magnussen finally made his way upstairs to prepare for his meeting. He was going to be late for his 7 o'clock, but then he did always do things in his own time, in his own way. No-one ever said no to him. And it made no difference to her. Whatever the time, he would come down, remind her he was going out, tell her what priority of calls to put through to him or just note down, and then tell her he would see her tomorrow, since her shift was to end before his return. She just had to look busy when he did, rather than filing her nails as she was currently doing.

Before that happened though, her filing was interrupted by a bleeping from the computer; the alarm for Mr Magnussen's key card not working, so she could identify him by sight. She swore he had a spare broken one he used sometime on purpose to test her. If it was Mr Magnussen she knew she had to move quickly, but Mr Magnussen was still upstairs, so it definitely wasn't him. She could afford to take her time before calling security. She pushed the button to bring up the camera while still on the wrong side of the desk, trotting round for a look at the intruder. When she saw him, her plans to call security flew out the window.

"Sherlock, you complete loon! What're you doin?"

"Hi Janine" He smiled brightly, his voice a bit husky, and his eyes alight with mischief as he looked around "Go on, let me in."

"I can't, you know I can't. Don't be silly" She rebuked him in return. The nutter must have sneaked a look at her work diary, and seen that her employer was supposed to be out right now. But he wasn't, and even this intercom call could get them both in a world of trouble if he came down now.

"Don't make me do it out here. In front of everyone." Sherlock pressed in that still husky whisper, looking around again as people walked past.

"Do what, in front of everyone?" Janine asked suspiciously, curiosity getting the better of her. Even as her mind raced with various naughty or romantic suggestions, nothing could have prepared her for what he did next.

Sherlock took a big breath, looking down at something in his hands before raising the ring box and diamond ring inside up to the camera. He didn't say anything, but his big puppy-dog eyes asked the question for him. Janine gasped, and it must have carried down the intercom, as Sherlock's smile grew even brighter in response. Janine was swept up in the moment, forgetting or perhaps just not caring about the possibility of getting in trouble with her boss now, and buzzing to intercom to let him up. She was sure Sherlock would have got down on one knee if it wouldn't have taken him out of sight of the camera, and she hoped he would now when he got to the top of the lift.

Janine was so caught up in her fantasies of how things would go when Sherlock arrived, she didn't even notice the stealthy figure, dressed in black sneaking up on her. She didn't even have a chance to turn before she felt the blow to the back of her head, and darkness took over her world.

* * *

_AN: Hey guys, sorry about the wait on this chapter. In my defense, I did break my ankle yesterday, but I'd be lying if I said that was the main reason, it was simply an unco-operative chapter to force out of my brain and onto the page. But it's here now. Reviews would be very welcome, and a big thanks to those who already do :)_


	9. In Need of a Doctor

**In Need of a Doctor **

"Janine. Janine? Can you hear me?"

The familiar voice was the first thing to penetrate as Janine regained consciousness. The voice confused her; familiar as it was, it wasn't the one she was expected to hear. But what was she expecting? It was hard to think, and her head hurt. She opened her eyes, grateful for the dim lights of the office. She was still at work. Then what was she doing on the floor, with an aching head? And what was John Watson doing here?

"John? What…What happened? What are you doing here?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but it looks like someone hit you round the back of the head. How are you feeling? Any dizziness, double vision? Do you remember anything?"

"No, no, I'm fine." Janine insisted, sitting up, with John's hands hovering ready to catch her if she needed it. "I… now you mention it, I do remember, something hitting me from behind. I had just got off the intercom… oh my days, Sherlock!" She remembered his proposal and felt the happiness bubbling up inside her again. The whole thing felt like a dream, but she knew it was real. "John, you won't believe it! Sherlock proposed to me! He was on his way up…" She looked over to the lift, and doubt started to creep in. He should have arrived by now… so what wasn't he by her side? Why _was _John here? "Uh… where… where is he? Did you come with him? Why… why would he bring his friend with him to propose, that's a bit weird isn't it?"

John scratched the back of his head, looking uncomfortable. He cast a look towards Magnussen's office, before looking back to her. "He uh… he went after your attacker… upstairs I think." He took a big breath and sighed loudly. "Listen, Janine, there something you should know. Sherlock… he's… my best friend, but sometimes he does things, things that are a bit not good, and… I just want to punch him in the face for them. So… understand that if I had… realised what he was doing to you, I would never have allowed him to continue."

"What was he doing to me?" Janine asked slowly, the joy in her chest dying completely, replaced with a churning of dread for whatever John was going to say next, undecided as to whether it would turn into heartbreak or anger.

"He was… using you. I'm so sorry. He's been investigating your boss and went out with you in order to get closer to him. He only proposed as part of a plan to break into Magnussen's office and steal back some documents for somebody. Of course when we saw you unconscious that changed things a… hey, wait! Where are you going?"

Janine had stood quickly, storming away towards her boss's office as anger coursed through her veins. She didn't slow down at all as John came chasing after her.

"To get some answers from Sherlock Holmes. If what you say is true, I wanna hear it from his own mouth before I … you said upstairs right?!" She said, her voice shaking and strained as she took off up the first flight of stairs.

"Yes, and I also said 'after your attacker'!" John hissed, behind her "Just, think about this Janine, shouting at Sherlock can wait, let me make sure it's safe first before you go storming in there…"

But Janine wasn't listening, and not waiting to give him a chance to get ahead of her, only thinking of finding Sherlock and giving him a piece of her mind. She reached the top of the stairs and marched down the corridor, straight into Magnussen's main room.

She stopped dead in the doorway at the sight before her; Sherlock and Magnussen on opposite sides of the room to each other, both sprawled out unconscious. Her eyes travelled down her boyfriend's body, and her breath caught in her throat as she saw the tear in the fabric of his suit and shirt, the bullet hole, surrounded by a small by ominous dark stain. Tears sprang into her eyes immediately, despite her ire with him, and she staggered backwards, bumping into John as he arrived on the scene.

"Janine, what – Sherlock!"

Janine watched as the good doctor ran to his friend, dropping on his knees beside him and patting his face trying to revive him. She couldn't watch any more, tearing herself away and leaning against the wall in the corridor outside, trying to block out the voices from the office. She slid down the wall, curled up in a ball as sobs wracked her body. Her emotions were all over the place; she wanted to hate him for using her, but she had really loved him, and it still hurt to see him… like that. He must still be alive, or John wouldn't be in there still, frantically demanding he hang on as he called an ambulance. But for how long? Was John just fighting the inevitable as Sherlock died in his arms, or would he actually pull through? And how did she feel about that?

The answer was simple: If he died, she would never forgive herself for letting him up here. If he survived, she would never forgive him for what he put her through.

* * *

_AN: Phew, had a bit of a scare with this one. Had just typed this and the next chapter (was on a roll) and microsoft word crashed on me, and when i reopened it i had lost up to several chapters ago. Thought it was gone for good, but we managed to track down the autosave files that were not loading for whatever reason, and it was all there. So relieved._

_One more chapter to go after this. I was going to combine them both into 1, but they worked out a bit longer so I split them. _

_Thanks again all my followers, favouriters, reviews and readers, I love you all!_


	10. Epilogue: Brotherly Love

**Epilogue: Brotherly Love**

"Just… one thing. You shouldn't'a lied to me. I know what kinda man y'are. But we could've been friends. I'll give your love to John and Mary."

_Well that went well_, Janine thought with a soft smile as she walked from the room. She had half been expecting cold indifference from her ex, like he often was with others, but he had been surprisingly… friendly towards her. Her traitorous mind started to wonder if maybe it hadn't been entirely fake on his part, if there was something there, but she stopped that train of thought cold. She couldn't afford to think like that. He had used her, and she was over him. She should be concentrating on what she was going to say in her interview, she couldn't afford to get charitable towards the man now.

Her concentration was broken however as someone fell into step with her as she exited the hospital. She turned to look at the grinning face beside her and did a double take, stopping in her tracks.

"Jim?"

"Hey little sister, how's it goin'?" he replied, grinning even broader at her surprise.

Janine swallowed, her heart thumping erratically. He couldn't be here, he was dead! She had seen it all over the news, maintained an unfazed façade at work as they ran the story. And now here he was, standing in front of her. She bit back the questions she knew he wanted to hear - how he did it, why he was back - straightened her shoulders and gave him the cold glare she had been practising for Sherlock.

"I thought I told ya to stay away from me."

"Oh I know." He said, with his naughty-little-boy shrug "I even noticed you changed your name to try and stop me finding you. But after all that effort, you go and date _Sherlock Holmes_, of all people. I mean, you know what he is to me right?"

Oh she knew; that was part of the attraction, someone who had been willing to stand up to her brother and survived to tell the tale. But of course, she wouldn't have dared act on the attraction if she thought her brother would know. "I thought you were dead." She admitted.

"Oh please." He shook his head with exaggerated disappointment. "You think your boyfriend could fake his death and I couldn't?"

Janine looked away with a sigh. Jim looked at her inquisitively, and knew there was no point hiding it from him, he'd find out anyway. "He's not my boyfriend anymore. Never really was apparently, he was just using me to get to my boss. Faked a proposal and everythin'" She laughed bitterly.

Jim's face turned sour quickly, all traces of humour gone and a murderous glint in his eye.

"Don't you worry about a thing Janny, I'll take care of him for ya. No-one uses my little sister and gets away with it." He told her with a nod, before turning to melt back into the crowd.

Janine didn't think twice before reaching out and grabbing his arm. Petty revenge was one thing, but she knew what her brother had in mind would be far worse. She still remembered the last time, she'd come home from school crying about the boy who broke her heart and wishing him dead, and Jim had been only too willing to oblige; He'd never liked that particular boyfriend anyway. Carl's death still weighed on her conscience. "No, Jimmy, please. There really is no need. I still care about him, and if you care about me at all you won't kill him. I don't want you to."

"Too bad." Jim replied remorselessly, pulling his arm free and walking away.

"What have I done?" Janine whispered.

* * *

_AN: And thats that folks. Thanks again to every single one of you who read, reviewed, followed and favourited. I don't currently have any plans for any more stories, but watch this space as my mind rarely rests for long._


End file.
